One Lonely Visitor
by RedGem270
Summary: [Song inspired Fic] Jimmy is devistated after a breakup and after returning home he stays alone in his room to sort out his feelings. This is my first Song fic so don't be too cruel. It's a bit angsty, but the ending is nice.


**Author's Note** Um, I changed this because, well, doesn't allow us to post up a song along with the story and I didn't want to risk account closure so, listen to _One Lonely Visitor_ by Chevelle, while reading the fic so it flows better.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, so, yeah. The Song either. The only thing that belongs to me in this fic is that one little character whom I made up. Jimmy's lil sister, Rebecca (This wont be the last u hear of her if u read my upcoming Jimmy Neutron fic which will come out as soon as I can get it up) She is only a figment of my imagination. . .just like this fic. The song is of course not mine either.

* * *

_One Lonely Visitor _by Chevelle

Walking home alone down the dark empty street, Jimmy couldn't help, but ask the question that he had asked himself repeatedly today.

_Am I alone in here? _

He sighed as the question came again. And again. And again. Soon he'd be home and he'd be alone to think some more even if it killed him to be alone, but in a way he needed it.

_Am I alone in here?_

_Am I alone in here?_

_Am I alone in here?_

As soon as Jimmy stepped into the house, he could almost sense it. _She _had been here. What could _she_ possibly want? Was _she_ looking for him? "Jimmy!" shouted the small girl who ran to him. She jumped in his arms. Her hair bounced on her shoulders. Jimmy scooped her up and held her in his arms. Rebecca, his little sister whom he adored."_She_ came for you, Jimmy." Jimmy nodded as he placed her on the floor. He turned to walk up the staircase.

Jimmy walked to his bed and saw a note lying on his bed.

Sighing for the second time. He smiled lightly as he reminisced. _She_ was all he could think of. Her beautiful smile, her _brilliant _smile, her flawless hair. He could she her walking in the door, almost in slow motion. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could_ she_ stopped him with a gentle kiss. He smiled as he smelled the flowery scent of her.

_She_ pulled away from him and smiled at him. He smiled in return.

He then opened his eyes. _She_ was gone, but her smell lingered in the room.

_Stop this, Jimmy! _He ordered himself as he sat on his bed. He looked at the

letter and read the words: _Jimmy,_

_I think we need to talk. Call me, please. _

_Cindy _

It was short and simple. Right to the point. He felt it. The agonizing pain that threatened to show it's face as a demon within. He put his head in his hand as he held the note in the other. What could Cindy want to talk about? How she thought they could never be together because they were of different worlds? He knew that already! And so what if they were!

He could feel the tears freeing themselves of their confining prison. But he could care less if his mother or father or little sister saw him. His whole body gave into his internal conflict. His shoulders shook violently as the tears flowed freely.

_Please, please, let this whole thing just be over_, Jimmy prayed.

Two things were clear: 1. He could call Cindy and "talk" about whatever it is that she wants to "talk" about and end up completely humiliated by the time he gets back to school when the weekend was over. Or 2. He could ignore Cindy's request and go about like nothing ever happened.

Things would just never be the same between them. He would never be able to see the Cindy Vortex that he came to know and love. Never again would she be that sweet, kind, gentle girl she was when they were alone. Never.

It was definitely time to wake up from the dream he had been living. Cindy wouldn't continue to be with him. She was too fond of being popular and going out with an unpopular classmate was just out of the question.

Once again he asked the question that he needed an answer to.

_Am I alone in here?_

He dropped the note and placed his hand on his forehead. He was so heartbroken. He thought he didn't have to be alone anymore when Cindy was in his life. He was wrong. He continued to cry and his shoulders continued to shake.

A familiar flowery scent filled the room as the door creaked. He sniffled and wiped his eyes as he looked up. There she was. He rubbed his eyes a bit. Was it a dream? She blushed as she stood in the doorway. Then she smiled sheepishly. She hesitated.

She walked to him. Slowly, but surely, she walked to him.

She stood before him with an unsure smile. Her eyes questioned him. Jimmy looked away.

She sat down beside him. She moved to face him, but he would not look at her.

Jimmy could feel her watching him, but he still did not look at her. It took a while for him to turn and face her, but he did. Eventually, he did.

Without even an "I'm sorry," Jimmy fell into Cindy's arms. She embraced him and comforted him as he cried on her shoulder. Tears of joy drifted down her cheeks as she held him close. She could feel his warm hands around her waist. His warmness called her forth and encouraged her to stay in his arms.

So, she did.

* * *

Jess a.k.a. RedGem270 


End file.
